starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Leos Categaern
Description Leos Categaern (20 BBY) is 5 feet 9 inches in height with golden skin and several small, silver scars on his body. His dress varies according to what he is doing, though often he finds himself dressing in a simple dark, silk robe that offers him comfort and ease of movement while also serving as formal wear if he meets with dignitaries of other worlds. When he knows he is going to be facing combat, he dresses in a lightweight armor that is highly resistant to cuts and tears. Always at his side is his lightsaber that has a teal blade. On the opposite end of the hilt is a thin cable and grappling hook that Leos uses to traverse vertical heights or to swing to out of reach places. History Leos is of the near-human race known as Firrerreo. When he became old enough to work, he apprenticed as a tailor and made fine garments out of Firrerrean silk. At the age of 20, he joined thousands of other Firrerreo in stasis on board sublight transports where he resided for many years until one Bizzy Hunt came on board and released his fellow Firrerreo. After being inspired by Bizzy's military prowess, Leos decided to follow in his footsteps and joined on the older Firrerreo's crew where they assisted a ragtag group of beings free the Draconis system of pirates. As payment, the Firrerreo were given refuge on the planet until their home world was deemed habitable again after a dangerous and costly mission that Leos was a part of. Before that fateful mission, Leos joined the elite Order of the White Eagle. After losing Bizzy during the Firrerre mission, Leos took to traveling the galaxy looking to learn how to control the Force. He was found by the former dark jedi Nietdaeth, and taken to the Brotherhood of the Twilight's academy where he fulfilled his dream. He returned to Firrerre where he discovered that Bizzy was still alive and raced off to rescue him. Being reunited with his former mentor (and as they discovered, uncle), Leos fell for a cadet named Mairi and they started to become romantically involved. The two eventually became engaged, and during the ceremony, he'll reveal to her his surname, Categaern, which has been kept secret from everyone. Recent History As the Commonwealth of Allied Systems is engulfed in turmoil, Leos, framed for supposedly orchestrating the mass assassination of over half the Commonwealth's governing council, Leos, Bizzy, his new apprentice Raven D'yrii, and several Special Forces members fled from the new regime that has taken over the government and any bounty hunters that might be chasing them. Leos sought to rebuild a group of Force users that use meditative martial arts and strenuous exercise to deepen their connection with the Force, the Matukai. Matukai As the being who revived the Matukai Order, Leos has taken on the the title of Master Adept, though his skills tend to be lacking. This has not affected his ability to oversee the monastery or kept him from teaching students basics of the Force. His leadership role from his days as part of the Firrerre Republic's governing body, the lessons he learned about leadership from his uncle Bizzy, and his tutelage from the Brotherhood that taught him Force techniques has given him the necissary knowledge to be an effective leader. Force Powers To keep with his ideals to preserve life, Leos has studied mainly defensive techniques: Lightsaber Defense, Force Deflection, and Force Bubble. He also is a capable healer; able to increase his naturally impressive healing ability as well as heal others and is able to remove toxins from his body. He also has great skill with using the Force to enhance his body, as is typical of the Matukai. Aside from these abilities, he has developed a two offensive abilities: Neural Storm (causes extreme but momentary disorientation) and Force Blast (an invisible blast that will knock an opponent down and possibly cause broken bones and knock the air from a being's lungs). Because of his interest in defensive techniques, Leos has studied several lightsaber combat styles including the light style that he has merged into one, making it very difficult to overcome: *Form II: Makashi *Form III: Soresu He has taken the highly defensive stance from the light style and grounded it with the defensive ideas of Soresu. To help throw his opponents off, he utilizes a constant back-and-forth footwork motion that Makashi incorporates. However, this style lacks in any offense and, as Leos says, "...is 99.9% defensive with a .1% chance of an error in that statistic". This requires him to switch to another style in order to strike at his opponent if he gains the upper hand. Leos has also been studying Wan-shen combat as the polearm is the traditional weapon of his revived group. As he becomes more familiar with the staff-like weapon, he uses his lightsaber less. Current Threads Emergence of the Matukai Category:Firrerreo